Nezumi Returns
by elliot the nerd
Summary: A multi-chapter fic where Nezumi returns to no.6 to his lovely Shion.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyo~ This is just a warning, but I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this fic, but i do promise that I will update and finish it eventually. :3**_

* * *

It had been a normal day for Shion; the only special thing that had happened for him was one dollar more than there usually was in the tip jar. The day was going by slowly, and the poor white-haired young man was sweating due to the air conditioner's sudden 'death' the day prior. However, he kept a pleasant, peaceful smile on his face as he greeted each customer with a polite "Hello, how may I help you?" He'd recommend the special of the day, which, on that particular day, was Banana nut bread-Shion had helped his mother make the batch the night before.

Slowly, the evening came, and it was almost time for the bakery to close. The sky looked as if someone had knocked multiple buckets of paint together and let them seep together. Shion quite liked it, he always had liked the sunset, in fact. As he looked out the windows of the shop, he couldn't help but think back a few years, when he experienced a particularly beautiful sunset. It was about five years ago, when Shion had finally knocked down the wall and freed the people of No.6. No, it wasn't just him that had done it. He had the help of Nezumi.

_Nezumi. _The very name sent shivers down the white haired man's spine and made a strange and unpleasant ball of anger and sadness form in his stomach. Nezumi, the boy that Shion had loved so long ago-the one that he had been so close to. The one who abandoned him after they knocked down the wall. Who promised that he would return, and _never_ did. The one who occupied Shion's thoughts for three years, keeping him up at night, hoping that he would someday return. _Nezumi._

Knocking the thoughts away, Shion turned away from the counter to look through the pastries that hadn't been sold. Some of them were old, and so he would throw them out for the birds later on-the ones that were safe for them to eat, of course. Even though he had pushed any thoughts of Nezumi to the back of his head, that face kept crawling back into his mind, making the poor boy agitated. After a few minutes, he was just about seething with anger, shifting through the bread and cookies roughly and shoving the stale pieces into a basket mercilessly.

The soft tingle of the bell that hung on the door to announce a customer's arrival hit Shion's ears, and he lifted his head slightly. He bit his lip softly, not wanting to turn around. The anger on his face was probably very obvious, and he didn't want to make the customer uncomfortable or drive them off. He pretended to continue shuffling through the pastries, coughing awkwardly into his arm, "Hello, welcome to the K&amp;S Bakery, how may I help you?" He asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. He could hear how forced it sounded, and he bit his lip harder, mentally cursing himself.

"Someone's a bit unhappy today, hm?" A deep voice rang throughout the empty and quiet little bakery, startling Shion. The voice sent a strange shudder down his spine, and he felt like he recognized that feeling, but he decided to ignore it. When he realized what the customer had said, his face became even more bitter-looking. He was already in a bad mood, and this guy was definitely not helping. However, he forced himself to remain calm and polite as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I am a bit upset. My apologies, now what would you like?" He asked.

"Some eye contact would be nice. But, if you wont give me that, how about a welcome kiss?"

There was that strange shiver again. Annoyed with the customer's rather rude and flirtatious behavior, he ignored the feeling yet again and turned on his heel so that he was facing the customer, not caring about what his expression was at this point. "Are you happy, sir?" He asked, through clenched teeth, deciding to ignore what he had said after that. He went to cross his arms, but stopped immediately when his eyes met with the stranger's eyes. They were very familiar, in a way that Shion both hated and loved. They seemed to brighten and the boy's jaw dropped, his eyes widening as he examined the guy's face more closely. It was similar to one that he had known at one time, yet so different.

"See, much better, hm?" The man's eyebrows raised slightly, and a low chuckle reached Shion's ears.

"_Nezumi_." It didn't even sound like a question; more like a breathy statement.

"Yes, good job, Shion. You get a gold star." The guy-Nezumi-said with a teasing tone, rolling his eyes.

"No." Shion shook his head quickly, and then clamped his mouth shut, clenching his jaw tightly, "No." An overwhelming wave of emotions washed over him and left him struggling to breathe. The ball of anger and sadness was back in his stomach, pulsing and sending waves all over his body. He could feel the anger in his fingers, and the sadness in his knees, causing them to shake slightly. A strange emotion was added to the mixture; happiness. It pulsated in Shion's head, and his hands came up to be slapped across his mouth. He took a small step away from the counter, but he couldn't go much farther; his legs felt like stone.

Nezumi laughed gently and walked around the counter towards Shion, "Yes, I know, you're probably mad. You're probably furious, hm?" He walked over to Shion and hugged him tightly, and he had to bend down slightly. He smiled gently, "You've grown. You aren't so short, but you still have a few inches left to go to match up with me."

Shion's arms slowly moved away from himself and around Nezumi. His shaky palms touched his back gently, pushing on it slightly to see if it were actually real. Upon feeling the hard muscles through Nezumi's shirt, he realized that he was not hallucinating or dreaming. Nezumi was, in fact, right in front of him and hugging him. _Nezumi._

The white-haired boy's arms slowly wandered up and wrapped around the other boy's neck, hesitant at first. After a second, he tightened his grip, as if holding on for dear life. "Nezumi?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm home, Shion." Nezumi replied with a small laugh. Shion could feel the vibrations from Nezumi's voice against his chest, and suddenly he couldn't see clearly any more; tears obscured his vision and slid down his cheeks. The taller boy slowly pulled away from the hug, though Shion wasn't quite ready to let go yet.

"Nezumi," He repeated, voice still quiet.

Said dark-haired boy nodded, smiling gently as he looked down at Shion's face. He brought a hand up and gently cupped the boy's cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb. "You've covered this mark up," he commented softly, his eyes surprisingly gentle, "Why?" Skin-colored makeup rubbed off onto Nezumi's fingers, and the pink scar showed through. Shion could see a spark in the boy's eyes for a moment, but it was gone just as quickly as it had arrived.

"Shion," He said gently, "I'm home." He chuckled softly, "How about a welcome-home kiss?" He closed the space between them slowly, and kissed the white-haired boy gently; carefully. He pulled away after a moment and smiled down at him, "I love you, Shion."

Faint footsteps moving around upstairs, and then slowly down them caused Shion to push Nezumi away gently, regaining his composure. "Shion, Thank you for working today, I was just so tired this morning. I can take the last thirty minutes if you'd like-" Karan appeared in the doorway and looked at the two boys for a moment, looking confused. And then, a gentle smile spread across her lips, "This looks quite important. I think you two should go ahead and talk in the living room- I've made tea, it's on the stove."

Shion coughed softly and nodded his head, looking over at Nezumi with a sudden fierce look in his eyes, "Thank you, Mom. We really do need to talk." He said, looking away from the other boy. He started to walk towards the living room, motioning for Nezumi to follow. With a look of confusion on his face, he followed.

* * *

_**It's not amazing but eh.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh my god I'm so sorry I took forever to write this chapter and its so short! I have the next chapter halfway done, though, so don't** **worry!**_

As they walked into the room, Nezumi glanced around, taking everything in. The room was fairly small, but not small enough to be uncomfortable. The walls were covered in a soft, yellowish paint, and it was well-lit by multiple candles and lamps. In the center of the room was a clear table that was low to the ground, standing on an old-looking red and brown rug. There was a couch and two chairs surrounding it.

Shion led the dark-haired boy over to the couch, pushing him down onto it with a surprising amount of force. He then sat down in the chair to the left of the couch and proceeded to stare at Nezumi with a stern, hard look and what looked like an attempt at a scowl on his face.

"Alright, you've got me here. Are you just going to stare, or are you going to, you know, actual talk to me? I know my face if pretty hard to look away from, but.." He started, sarcastically.

Shion's eyes flashed briefly, and the other boy expected a bright pink blush to appear on his cheeks, but he was surprised to see that there was none.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm when you've been gone for three years with not even an attempt at keeping in touch, or letting me know that you're safe-" The white-haired boy's voice had been getting louder. He stopped himself, let out a heavy sigh, and pressed his lips together. He was silent for a moment, and when he spoke up his voice was quieter; calmer. "Where have you been, Nezumi?"

Said man looked at Shion with dark eyes, an unreadable expression playing on his features. They stared at each other for a minute, in complete silence. Nezumi thought that Shion would look away first, feeling intimidated, but instead, bright red eyes met with dark blue ones and stayed. Nezumi was the first to look away, and he sighed dramatically, sitting back on the couch slowly. He crossed his arms, a petulant look making its way onto his face,

"I've been running errands; doing business, as usual. I meant to come back after a year, but I got-" Here, the navy-haired man paused, humming as he considered his next words, "I got sidetracked."

Shion's eyebrows furrowed as he clenched his jaw. He stared at Nezumi, looking fierce.

"You got sidetracked? You got sidetracked for two years, and you didn't remember to come back until just recently?" He demanded. His face showed anger, but his voice betrayed him and trembled. Nezumi could see his red eyes tear up slightly, and he looked around the room to avoid seeing it.

"No. I didn't forget about coming back, idiot. It was important business, and I had to attend to it. As if I'd forget about something like that." He'd hoped that his words would ease the white-haired boy a little bit, but it didn't seem to do much.

Shion's eyes wandered down to the floor, and he was silent for a while. The silence was absolutely deafening; the only noise was the faint sounds of movement coming from the store. Nezumi's eyes drifted to the window across the room to look at the slowly darkening sky, and he was about to speak up, but Shion beat him to it, causing his attention to snap back to the red-eyed boy immediately.

"What mission was it? What was so important and so huge that it took two whole years?" His eyes held confusion now, most of the anger held in them previously gone. Nezumi sighed, shaking his head softly.

"Don't worry about it, Shion. Really." The anger returned to the boy's face, and Nezumi calmly help up a hand, "Just don't, Shion." His tone was steely and stern. And, while Shion had changed and gotten braver and more able, he couldn't compare to Nezumi. Instead, he looked down at the ground and nodded his head, shrinking back into the chair dejectedly.

Nezumi sighed, rolling his eyes, and stood up. He slowly walked over to stand in front of Shion, standing tall with his arms crossed firmly across his chest. The white-haired boy looked up at him, looking upset. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he was frowning-almost pouting. He looked much less fierce now, and instead more childish. That was the Shion that Nezumi knew and loved.

He bent down and pressed his lips to Shion's forehead tenderly, resting one hand on his shoulder gently. He rested his forehead against the other boy's lightly, looking at his face for a long minute. When he finally stood up, he extended a hand to the boy, smiling faintly, "Come on, we should help your mother, shouldn't we?"

Shion shyly took the taller boy's hand and stood up, giving a small nod of his head. "Yeah, I guess so."

_**sorry for any mistakes, as this was pretty rushed**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**wow im such trash for taking so long to update. im so so sorry! but this was is fairly long and i was unsure if it was actually good or not? idk im sorry! this is one of the few ideas ive had that ends happily lol**_

Shion was walking home from running errands, since they were running low on supplies. A year had passed since Nezumi had returned, and he had been staying with them since.

The white-haired boy looked up at the pink and purple sky as he walked, carrying a few bags. They were heavy, and his arms were getting tired, but he was almost home.

He arrived at the bakery pretty soon, and struggled to open the door once he was there. Once he got it open, he walked in, a smile on his face as he opened his mouth for a greeting, but quickly shut it at the sight of his mother and his boyfriend talking. Shion was glad that the two got along so well, so he would have been delighted if it weren't for the serious look on Nezumi's face. He wasn't quite close enough to hear what he was saying, but an excited squeal came from his mother a moment later, causing the navy-haired boy's face flush slightly.

His eyes wandered and met with Shion's own eyes, full of confusion. He seemed surprised and looked back at Karan quickly, a panicked expression suddenly taking over his face. Karan turned around to see her son and smiled pleasantly, as if Nezumi wasn't there.

"Ah, thank you for getting these, Shion. I hate to send you all over the place, but I really do appreciate it." She said, taking the bags from her son.

Shion shook his head lightly, looking over at Nezumi with worry clouding his eyes. "No, no, that's okay, I don't mind, really. What were you two talking about? It must have been something to get Nezumi flustered." He let out an obviously forced laugh.

Said man walked over, rolling his eyes to hide his surprise. "It's nothing, Shion. Don't worry about it, hm?" He flashed his boyfriend a crooked smirk and put his arm on his head, leaning down slightly to kiss his cheek.

Shion frowned, shaking his head lightly, "But, you-" He stopped himself as he saw Nezumi shaking his head softly, "It's fine, Shion. Don't worry. It doesn't concern you."

Those words made Shion angry, and he pulled away from the taller man quickly, frowning at him. "It doesn't concern me? But-" He stopped himself, feeling childish, and looked away. "You don't tell me anything. 'It doesn't matter' you say, 'It doesn't concern you'." He bit his lip softly, "Why can't you just tell me, Nezumi? Is it really that bad?"

Karan looked over at Shion, looking worried, and then her gaze wandered over to Nezumi. He looked at her, not sure what to do. Usually, he'd set Shion straight; tell him to stop being childish and that not everything was about him or had to be shared with him, that people had secrets. But he couldn't do that with Karan there.

Shion's mother looked back at her son, who was looking between her and his boyfriend, biting his lip to keep from crying. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't.

Karan sighed, putting a hand on Shion's shoulder comfortingly, "Shion, don't worry about it, alright? This was something between Nezumi and I. I promise it's nothing bad." She smiled at him, and he forced himself to smile back at her.

"Yeah, alright. Sorry." He laughed softly, "That was childish, I know, I just.." He trailed off, smiling weakly, "Sorry." Karan smiled, shaking her head lightly,

"It's fine, Shion. I understand." She kissed her son's head lightly and moved away, walking over to the counter to the grocery bags. "I'll take care of this, don't worry about it. You and Nezumi can do whatever." She smiled at the two, and Shion shyly walked over to his boyfriend to grab his hand.

The taller man looked down at him, his expression unreadable, and nodded at Karan, "Thank you." He said, politely, and then walked out the room, the white-haired boy trailing after him slowly, still holding onto his hand lightly.

The pair walked up to their room silently, neither of them saying anything. They walked into the room and Shion looked around at the familiar, pale blue walls. There was a window directly across from where the door was, and a bed, just big enough to fit two people, was next to it. A dresser was across the room from the bed. It was Nezumi and Shion's bedroom, and it was a very familiar and comforting room. However, Shion felt on-edge and guilty, and the change of the room did not change the atmosphere between them.

Nezumi let go of Shion's hand and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it so that his legs hung over the side. Shion's eyes stayed glued to the ground as he walked over to sit next to his boyfriend. He sat down slowly; hesitantly. Neither of them said anything, and the white-haired boy's eyes slowly moved up to see Nezumi's face.

He didn't look angry, which was a good thing. However, he also didn't look very happy, which wasn't so good.

"I'm sorry. It was childish of me to say that, I know that you have the right to keep things from me, I just felt…left out." Shion said, his voice not wavering once and his eyes locking with Nezumi's, a hard, determined glint in them.

Nezumi held Shion's gaze, and the boy didn't look away, nor did he seem regretful about his words.

"It's fine. I understand. Just…don't do that again, okay?" Nezumi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist slowly, tugging him closer. Shion let out a soft, relieved sigh and crawled into the man's lap, hugging him gently.

"I won't. Just, promise me that you won't lave me." He murmured, hiding his face in Nezumi's neck.

Nezumi jerked his head back, surprised at the boy's words. "What? Where did that come from?" He demanded, sounding stern again.

Shion frowned, "I just…I thought that you might leave us-leave me, and that's why you didn't want me to know what you were talking about with my mom."

Nezumi grabbed Shion's shoulders and jerked him back so that he could see his face. He looked angry, eyebrows furrowed, and Shion wondered for a minute if he was going to hit him. The thought immediately disappeared as he felt Nezumi squeeze his shoulders, "To hell with that. I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me, babe." He smirked lightly, teasingly, and Shion felt relief wash over him.

His head bobbed up and down ever so slightly in a nod and he buried his face into his boyfriend's neck, nuzzling it as a smile tugged at his lips. He pulled his head away to look at the man again and their eyes met. He held Nezumi's gaze, and they shared quiet laughter.

Over the next few days, Nezumi continued to be secretive about whatever he was hiding and, despite the reassurance during that night, Shion grew more and more nervous. Every day, he would assist his mother in the bakery, and Nezumi started to leave for longer and longer periods of time during the day. On one day, the blue-haired man had left the house early in the morning and hadn't returned almost until dinner. Shion knew full and well that Nezumi was capable of lying, but he did not want to believe it. He had seemed so sincere that night! He still loved him, right? Surely, he wouldn't leave. Not now, not again.

The nervous thoughts returned and kept Shion on edge. He tried bringing it up after dinner one night and Nezumi had become very irritated and shooed the other away, telling him that it wasn't important and that he'd be able to worry about it later.

This went on for nearly a week. Finally, on Saturday, Shion decided to get some answers, no matter how much Nezumi wanted to keep whatever it was secret.

The boy grabbed Nezumi after dinner, before the other could hurry upstairs to do 'work' and demanded to know what was going on. Seemingly hesitant, he had stopped to look at Shion-a hint of nervousness was in his eyes.

Oh no. That really worried Shion. Nezumi did not often get nervous, or if he did, he did not show it. His stomach dropped and his heart stopped as his boyfriend gently grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch. "Alright," he said slowly, "I suppose I've been putting this off long enough."

Shion sat down next to Nezumi, his grip on the boy's hand tight. His eyes watered slightly but he forced the tears away. Karan was cleaning up the bakery, so it was just the two of them in the room.

A soft squeeze on his hand made his bottom lip tremble, and he opened his mouth slowly. "You said you wouldn't leave me." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Nezumi's eyes widened, "Wait, Shion, what?"

Shion bit his lip, thrusting his hand out of the other man's grip. "You said I was stuck with you." He said, voice raising. His eyes watered and tears threatened to spill.

His deep red eyes found dark blue ones and they latched onto each other. Nezumi shook his head lightly, grabbing Shion's hand again with one hand and, with the other hand, took the boy's face and turned it to him.

"You really need to stop assuming things. Let me explain." He paused and let out a small sigh, letting his hand fall to grab Shion's other hand.

"These past few days, I've been going out and looking for someplace to live. It's hard to do that, you know-damn hard. Those places are expensive as shit, so I also had to work a bit during the day." He saw Shion's mouth open and he shook his head quickly, "I'm not done, so don't you dare ask me why this place isn't good enough."

The white haired boy's mouth clamped shut, and he was obviously surprised that his boyfriend knew exactly what he had been thinking.

"Listen to me here, okay? During those years that I was gone, I was looking for something. I was looking for something and also doing jobs to gather up enough money to afford a house. Even with all the money I earned, I still had to work a bit more-that's how fucking expensive those places are. Really, it's ridiculous." He paused to sigh, and then continued with a small, sly smile. "But this is what I was looking for-" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It wasn't exactly beautiful, but it was clean and looked like it was worth at least a good bit of money.

Shion's mouth fell open and tears sprung to his eyes again, eyes widening. Nezumi smirked and nodded his head, "Yeah, I know. It's pretty crap, hm? Nothing that would suit a royal highness such as yourself." He teased. "I found a guy willing to give me that in return for doing a job, so I took the offer instead of saving up even more for both a house and a ring. I asked your mom, and she thought that it was a great idea. We'd still visit often, obviously, but if we're gonna get married, I thought it'd be nice to have our own place." His shoulders shrugged lightly.

Shion took his hands away and instead quickly hugged his boyfriend-tightly. He felt the boy laugh softly, his chest vibrating and moving up and down. "I love you so much, oh my god." He murmured, trying not to cry.

Nezumi pulled away and wiped away a tear that had fallen onto his boyfriend's cheek, smiling. "I'm assuming that's a yes?"

"Oh god yes."

_**I hope you liked it! as always, reviews are appreciated greatly, and keep your eyes open for the next chapter-its not done yet! hopefully ill have that one up sooner than next year OTL**_


	4. Chapter 4

hte next day bee boi (shin) and bread rat (neznyoomi) got marryed and they lived happily evr after the end


End file.
